


Fate in a Jar

by PeacefulLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 year old louis who looks like 19 year old louis, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Clubbing, Fate, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nick is only mentioned he's not actually in the story aha, Smut, The other boys aren't really in the story only in like one part each, The summary is shit, Top Harry, a bit of it, always angst, but you'll see you'll see, harry and louis dont meet at the club, larry - Freeform, louis' dad is louis' dad i dont actually name him he's just his dad, shitty smut bc it's my frist time writting it, that's always the case with me, this was written for my bestfriend aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulLarry/pseuds/PeacefulLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ life is filled with arguments and anger. One night at a club, that all changes. Inspiration from https://twitter.com/diarystagrarn/status/354620402997268481/photo/1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate in a Jar

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Amber, she sent that me that tweet and wanted me to write it for her and I love her soooo and also she loves long fics so I tried also this is bottom!Louis oops and also I say Louis is 18 but I picture him as like 19/20 year old Louis and Harry is just 19 year old Harry (yes it is one of those) also Louis is an only child ahahahah

Louis sighed as he got out of the cab. He needed to let loose; he got into another fight with his dad and had a lot of pent up frustration and as he got into the club, he could already tell he was starting to relax. He was looking around and making his way to the bar when he saw two familiar faces and walked up to them.

 

“Glad you could make it, Tommo!” Niall yelled over the obnoxiously loud music.

“Yeah, you never come to clubs! Why’d you decide to come today?” Liam asked. Ever the curious one, he is.

“I needed to let loose,” it wasn’t a complete lie, but it wasn’t the complete truth either. “Gimme a beer, Ni!” He said to evade them (and also he really fucking needed a beer).

 

After giving him a beer, they talked for a little bit before the overly-enthusiastic DJ began to speak on a microphone.

 

“Alright, people! If you haven’t been to this club before, every Sunday we do a fun little game where you pick a random number in your phone, write it down, and put it in a jar. If you do it, then you will receive a free drink and a sticker that allows you to pick a number from the jar when you leave. Who’s for it?!” The crowd cheered loudly. “Whoever wants to do it will have til about 10 to give a number. We will start taking numbers now. Give them to the bartenders and you will get your drink of any choice and a sticker.” Drink of any choice? Louis was all for that.

 

He quickly made his way back to the bar and ordered 151 rum while scrolling down in his contacts. Hm. Liam wouldn’t mind him using his number. He gave the number to the bartender and he gave him his drink and a sticker which had ‘I <3 the DJ’ in neon pink text format and a pastel pop-art looking DJ in the background of it.

 

“This fucking place.” Louis grumbled to himself after taking a sip. After drinking about half the glass, Louis ordered some water and made his way to the dance floor. He found Niall within a minute without his shirt on and dancing like an idiot with 2 beers in his hands.

 

“Enjoying yourself there?” Louis yelled to him.

“Fuck yeah! Dance with me, Louis!” The words came out slurred but he understood enough to get in front of him and start dancing too. Then, someone bumped into him, which made him drop his empty cup. So, he walked back to the bar, checking his phone along the way. He saw the time was 11:43- he had to wake up in about 5 and a half hours to go to work at his shitty job at an ice cream parlor. He turned around and went to find Liam or Niall to tell them he was leaving.

 

After a few minutes of not finding them, he decided that he was just going to text them a quick _‘leaving’_ and leave. But as he was going towards the doors, a very tall and buff looking man wearing a black **‘staff’** shirt stopped him.

 

“I didn’t do anything, I swear!” Louis quickly said. The man didn’t say anything, he just put a jar in front of him. Which made Louis extremely confused. Was his guy a staff member or a homeless person? The guy rolled his eyes at Louis’ obvious confusion and pointed to his shirt and made Louis look down.

 

“Oh! The number thing! Alright, why the fuck not?” and he picked a number. He put it in his phone, threw the paper out and made his way outside.

 

He hauled down a taxi and gave the driver directions to his house. He was debating whether or not he should text the number. It was pretty late, but people in the club said that the number you got might _‘change your life,’_ so Louis thought _fuck it ,nothing could make my life worst than it already is,_ and he texted the number.

____________________

 

Harry’s phone rang on the nightstand. He groaned from the floor and paused the video game he was playing. He didn’t want to get up, he really didn’t. it was probably his mom, even though he already talked to her earlier.

 

He sat on the floor for another 5 minutes until he finally sighed and got up. Whoever texted Harry at midnight better have a damn good excuse.

 

He finally got to the phone and noticed he had a message from an unknown number, which was very odd. Especially at the time of night it was. He clicked open his phone and when he saw the message, he took a double take and squinted at it like it was all just a figment of his imagination.

 

 _Hey babycakes,_ was what the message read.

 

Harry thought maybe one of his friends got a new number. Maybe Nick, he was thinking about switching phone companies.

 

 **Hey sweetiepie,** he replied, might as well roll with it.

 

_Quite the charmer, you are._

 

Alright, so not Nick?

 

 **You know it babe ;),** if it was Nick, he’d tell Harry he was going to punch him in the face.

 

 _Don’t get cocky now. I’m surprised you haven’t asked who I was yet._ Well. Not Nick then.

 

 **Do you want me to guess? Are you Nick?** It was a longshot but he might as well try.

 

 _Nope! You’ll never guess the right person because you don’t know me._ Harry thought about that for a while and just as Harry was going to reply, another message came through.

 

 _Oh god! I hope that didn’t sound creepy. Actually, who am I kidding? That was very creepy,_ Harry chuckled at that, _I was at a club and they had a thing they were doing when everyone would pick a random number in their phone and write it down and put it in a jar and when you left that club you would pick a number out of the jar and I got yours! M’name’s Louis Tomlinson btw._

 

Well, actually that explains a lot. Nick always says he goes to a club that does that but he doesn’t like it very much since he always gets a girl’s number.

 

**Is that Lou-ee or Lewis?**

 

_Lou-ee! I’ll kill you if you ever call me Lewis_

.

**Okay, Lewis.**

 

_Oh, You’re dead, whoever you are._

 

**The name’s Harry, Harry Styles.**

 

 _Oh, you’re dead, Styles!_ Harry chuckled a bit. He might actually like talking to this guy.

 

**Oh, I would love to see you find me but at last, I have to wake up early tomorrow for work. Talk to you soon, babycakes.**

 

_Alright. Sweetiepie ;)_

____________________

 

The next morning, Harry woke up to a very, very annoying buzzing sound by his bed. He groaned loud enough that the people in the next apartment banged on the wall to try and shut him up. Which really only makes him want to be louder. Which is exactly what he did as he got his phone.

 

“What, Nick? Am I late or something? What time is it?”

 _“You know, that is the second time you mistook me as a man named ‘Nick’.”_ Harry didn’t expect that voice. He really didn’t.

 

_“Louis?!”_

“Who’d you think it was? Oh! That’s right, Nick.” Harry could hear the smirk in his voice. God. _His voice._

 

“ Well, considering I didn’t expect a call from you of all people…”

“Don’t try to blame this on me, Harold!” Nicknames? Really?

“First of all, Harry is not short for Harold, Secondly, why are you calling me? And finally, has anyone ever told you how beautiful your voice is?!” He had to say it. He had to.

 

“I applaud you, for naming each thing differently than just the simple ‘first, second, and third.’ I don’t care I will call you Harold all I want, I had to get up early and so do you, and no. No one ever as.” The only thing Harry really thought about was the fact that no one has ever complimented his voice before.

 

“Well, then I feel honored to be the first to tell you then; your voice is beautiful, Louis.”

“Thank you, Harry.” That was the first time he heard Louis say something without a hint of amusement but he could hear the smile in his voice.

 

They were both quiet for a few minutes until Harry heard a shout on the other line and Louis had to go.

 

After he hung up, Harry looked at the time. It was 6:07am. Louis must’ve called him at 6 then. Why was Louis up at 6? Maybe he had to go to stupid work. Which, by the way, Harry has to get ready for. He was just about to get up when a message came through.

 

_You never did tell me what your job is._

 

**And you never told me why you were up so early, buttercup.**

 

He waited for a while for another text but after 5 minutes, he decided to go take a shower.

____________________

 

_“Louis!”_

 

“Oh! Harry, I have to go, I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Louis said quickly.

“Oh, alright, bye babycakes!” Louis rolled his eyes at that.

“Bye, Sweetiepie.” And he hung up.

 

“Louis!” His dad called again.

“Coming!” Louis shouted out and ran out of his room, he dropped a quick text to Harry before he got up.

 

“Yes, dad?” Louis asked as he got into the living room.

“You’re going to be late to work if you don’t leave now.” He said.

“But dad, I still have 10 minutes-“ Louis was cut off.

“Don’t talk back, boy. Get going.” He said sternly.

“Alright.” Louis said. He could hear the anger in his voice so he didn’t want to anger him further.

 

Ever since Louis came out to his family, his dad would get angry at him for basically nothing. He knows being gay is the cause of his fathers dismay- he hasn’t said it to Louis but he knows that’s why he has a short temper when it comes to him. His dad just doesn’t understand that Louis can’t help being the way he is. He thinks Louis is the only one in the world who is gay and he doesn’t really like Louis standing out because of it. But he doesn’t believe Louis doesn’t stand out, doesn’t believe that it’s normal to like someone of the same gender as you are. So, he makes Louis’ life a living hell on a daily basis. He is always mad at Louis, he tries to hide it but his anger always comes out. Which is what just happened and it’s too early to argue with him. And now he has 10 minutes to spare.

 

He took his phone out to play a game when he saw Harry’s message.

 

 _I have a little stupid thing called a ‘job’, Harold. Which is the exact reason you had to get up also!_ Is what he sent out to him.

 

He really likes talking to Harry. He’s fun and gets Louis’ mind off of things. He’s nice and has a deep voice and complimented Louis on his. Which was a first. Ironic as it is, people used to call it ‘gay.’

 

His phone buzzed in his hand.

 

 **Where do you even work? What are you like, 15?** Louis scoffed. Excuse him?

 

 _I’m 18!!! What are you? 30?!_ Louis responded back. He hopes to god he isn’t 30.

 

 **18? Really? I’m 19.** Well fuck me with a frying pan, Louis thought.

 

_Ah, so it’s safe to say that your voice is sexy without a creepy 30 year old going and trying to stalk me then?_

 

**What makes you think a creepy 19 year old wouldn’t stalk you?**

 

_Because you aren’t creepy. You’re nice, I would be the creepy one considering we haven’t even known eachother for a day and I called you!_

 

The banter went on for a bit longer before they both had to go to work.

____________________

 

They talked like that for the week. It was like a routine, Louis would call him at 6am and they would talk for a while. Then Harry would get dressed and they would text for a while, go to work and text each other throughout the day and before they went to bed. They learned a lot about each other and their lives. Louis was more guarded and Harry was very open about his life. Louis would keep things to himself and often switch subjects to avoid talking about certain things. Which was understandable considering they only knew each other for a week. But Harry and Louis would talk like they’ve known each other for years. The talking and banter came very easily to them and Harry really wanted to find out a lot about him. There was something about Louis that kept Harry wanting to talk to him more and more and learn all there is about him.

 

So, when one morning Louis didn’t call, he got terribly worried. It was a Sunday and Harry was off from the record store where he worked but he still wanted to talk to Louis at 6. So he called him after waiting for 10 minutes.

 

 _Ring ring ring ring…_ Jesus Christ, why isn’t he answering? Why is Harry so worried?

 

“H-hello?” Now he wishes Louis hadn’t picked up. He sounded so broken and hurt. Like a wounded puppy.

“Louis? Are you okay?” _Harry_ even heard the worry in his voice.

“Yeah, m’fine, Harry.” No he wasn’t.

“No, you’re not.”

“Har-“ Harry cut him off.

“Louis, what happened? You can tell me, you can **trust** me.”

“Harry, I really wish it was that easy.” He sounded defeated, like he lost all hope.

“You could try, please? I want to help you. If you let me, that is.” Harry is not going to give up just yet

 

“Harry, ugh,” he sighed and paused a bit. Harry maybe thought he went a little too far and was about to apologize when Louis spoke again.

 

“Fine. Fine, Harry. I’ll try. I really don’t know where to start though.” He said with a humorless chuckle.

“Start from the beginning. From the very beginning.”

“Ok. Well, when a mommy and a daddy-“ Well, Louis is back to his usual self.

“Louis! You know what I mean, asshole!” Harry laughed.

“Rude! But ok, it started about a couple years ago, when I came out.”

 

Louis told him everything. About his mom leaving him with his dad about a year ago and how he only got a job to be away from his dad as much as possible and his family not really having a good reaction to him being gay. His mom not really caring as much about it as long as he doesn’t bring boys to the house; about his dad not speaking to him for a while and about the constant fights and arguments over stupid little things and just his all-around crappy home life.

 

“I’m really sorry, Louis. You’re dad just doesn’t understand. He doesn’t get that you cant really help being the way you are. Maybe he needs more time?” Harry questioned.

“Harry I know he doesn’t understand that and I gave him 2 years! He’s never going to come around.” He sighed.

“Don’t think that way! I know people themselves can’t change but opinions can.”

“I never thought that way. Did you major in philosophy or something?” Harry laughed at that because he actually did.

“Yes, I actually did. By the way, do you have to work?” Harry would feel bad if he got Louis fired or something.

“That makes so much sense and no, I have off. You?”

“I have off too. Maybe we could…?” Harry hoped Louis got the message.

“I can’t.”

“Oh…” _Oh, fuck. I came on too strong,_ Harry thought.

“It’s not you though!” Louis quickly said, “ it’s my dad. And my life. I barely know you, Harry. I’m sorry.” He said.

”I know all about you, though! I mean, maybe I do need to say more about me but there really isn’t much to know.” God damnit. Why is Harry so clingy all of the sudden?

 

“It’s ok. I just need more time, is all.”

“Ok, _Lewis.”_ Harry smirked.

“Harry! I’m going to hunt you down now.”

“Well, that just means I’ll get to meet you.”

____________________

 

After Louis poured his heart out to Harry, they’ve been calling each other constantly, for hours at a time.

 

It was about 3 days since they had their conversation. Harry was at work but it was _achingly_ slow so he was texting Louis and spamming his phone.

 

 _You’re going to get me fired!!!!_ Louis complained.

 

**You told me before that your boss never pays attention to you so you can basically do whatever you want, idiot.**

 

 _Did I? Damnit. I blown my own cover!_ Harry laughed at that.

 

“Alright, you’ve been attached to your phone for over a week. Who is it?” Harry jumped at Zayn speaking. He thought no one noticed him on his phone.

 

“No one.” Harry replied. He was a very bad liar.

“Yeah, right! Is it a boy?!” Zayn accused.

“Maybe…” Zayn was too enthusiastic about this, really. He was one of the few people who actually knew about his sexuality; he doesn’t really see the point to tell people really. You like whoever you like.

 

“Who is it! Tell me!” Zayn tried to snatch Harry’s phone away from him.

“No one you know, go away! Look, I haven’t even met him in person yet, I-” Zayn cut him off.

“That’s not good, Hazza, Have you ever seen the show ‘catfish’?” He asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Zayn, you know that club Nick goes to?” Zayn nodded, “has he told you about the thing they do on Sunday?” It took Zayn a while before realization dawned on him.

 

“Oh my god! You’re actually hitting it off with somebody?! Dude! You know how amazing that is? It’s like fate!” He said, Harry brightly smiled at him.

“what’s his name?” He debated whether to tell him or not but decided he could trust him.

“Louis.” Harry looked down and he could feel his cheeks heat up with a blush.

“Awwww, Haz, that’s so cute!” Zayn pinched his cheek.

“Oh, go away, Zayn.” Harry mumbled.

 

Harry’s phone rang and Zayn got it before Harry could even react.

 

“Give it back! Ugh, you could at least tell me what he said.” Harry grumbled.

“It says, _‘these two kids came in the shop and started Pokémon dueling and arguing about which one would be which ice cream flavor so I’m hiding under the counter and I’m really scared,’_ ” Harry had to explain to Zayn that Louis works at an ice cream parlor.

“Oh! He wrote something else,” Zayn said. “He wrote all in caps saying, _‘HELP THEY’RE ASKING FOR HELP FOR CHOOSING WHICH ONE WOULD BE ROCKY ROAD,’_ ” Zayn and Harry started laughing.

 

“I like him, he’s funny.” Was all Zayn said as he handed Harry back his phone and then left to go in the back room.

 

 **My friend Zayn read those 2 messages and said he likes you and thinks you’re funny.** Harry sent out.

 

 _That’s great, hey what Pokémon would be strawberry?_ Harry burst out laughing and scared the only customer in the store.

____________________

 

A couple days later, when Harry and Louis were talking on the phone, Louis’ dad walked in on them.

 

“Who are you talking to?” He questioned. Louis winced at the harsh tone.

“Does it matter?” He can’t do anything about him talking on the phone, Louis pays his own bill.

“Yes it fucking matters! What are you trying to do, anyway? Get a hook up or something? Not in my house! **Hang up the phone.** ” He said through gritted teeth.

“No, dad. He’s my friend. And you can’t make me!”

“Oh? A friend? I want to meet him then.” Louis froze.

“No.” Was all he could say. If Harry met him it would ruin everything. He would drive Harry away from Louis and Louis absolutely did **not** want that happening.

“Why? See, I was right!”

“No, he’s my friend. I don’t want you meeting him!” Louis almost shouted. “Sorry, Harry.” He whispered over the phone.

“It’s alright.” Harry sounded angry. He couldn’t blame him.

 

“Louis, you are so ungrateful. I just want to meet your friend.” He said. Yeah, right.

“You’ll drive him away. Like you do with everyone!” Louis shouted and got up off his bed and ran out of the house.

 

“Louis? You alright?”

“No, Harry. He’s getting to be so much worst. I cant take it anymore. But I have no where to go…” Maybe Harry could help? He always helps.

 

_“Do, you need help, sir?”_

“What? Oh, yeah, my laptop broke…”

“Harry?” Was he at a store? How did Louis not know?

“Oh, sorry I’m at a stupid computer store.” There was a computer store close to his house, he knows Harry must live in the same town he does since he told him that his co-worker goes to the same club as Louis does. Louis’ feet started moving without his permission.

 

“Did you just get there? Or…” Louis asked.

“Yeah, my computer broke, one second, let me ask the guy something.” Good. That means he’ll be there for a while. **_Fuck._** Louis doesn’t even have shoes on. He’s wearing a dark red shirt with a navy blue jacket over it with black skinny jeans and a gray beanie. He hopes he looks good because he finally might meet Harry.

 

“Lou?” Harry brought him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?” Fuck, Louis was out of breath.

“Y’alright? You sound like you’re out of breath.” _Damnit._

“No! No, I’m fine, I promise.” He’s almost there, he knows it.

 

“Well, I was thinking…” Oh, god, he can see the stupid place.

“Yeah?” Louis was _so_ not paying attention.

“Maybe, maybe you’d like the stay with me? For a little?” Louis stopped.

“What? We haven’t even met!” Louis walked to the window and looked around, what if this wasn’t even the right place?

 

He kept looking, he saw someone. Tall, on the phone, wearing a over-sized dark blue long-sleeved shirt with super tight skinny jeans and worn down booties. He was also wearing a beanie, they were matching, fancy that. From what Louis could see, he looked distressed. He turned around so his back was towards Louis.

____________________

 

Harry really wanted to meet Louis. Like, really bad. Louis was so sweet and sarcastic and perfect. He was very curious to what he looked like.

 

“Louis, when will I finally be able to meet you?” He hoped he said soon. They’ve been talking for almost a month now.

“Well, turn around.” He wasn’t expecting that.

“What?” What?

“Harry, just turn around.” So he did. And he saw outside probably the most beautiful human being on the planet. Brown, feathery, hair and from what he could tell, blue eyes. He imagined him perfect but not _this_ perfect.

 

“Your momma ever taught you that staring is rude?” His voice fits his looks perfectly.

“Louis, you never told me how beautiful you are.” Harry said.

“Thanks, Harry. You’re not too bad yourself.” Louis beamed. Harry could see a faint blush on his tan cheeks. Harry needed to see him up close. He walked out of the store and hung up his phone.

 

“Hi.” Harry said to him as he got in front of Louis. Jesus Christ, he’s shorter than Harry by a few inches. He could probably fit right under his chin perfectly.

 

“Hey.” Louis is glowing. _Glowing._ God, how did Harry wait so long to meet this boy. He looked Louis up and down and set his gaze on Louis’ little bare feet.

 

“Louis? Why aren’t you wearing any shoes? You walked here with no shoes on?!” It gives Harry an excuse to carry him, yes. Good.

 

“Yes, I did. But you didn’t because you had a laptop and if _you_ walked here you would’ve been mugged!” He was truly adorable. “Don’t you need to go back in and get it by the way?”

 

“Oh, yeah, well, come on!” Harry said.

“I don’t have any shoes on, **Harold.** ”

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

“Wha- _HARRY! PUT ME DOWN!_ ” A lot of Harry’s dreams came true today. One of them was carrying Louis bridal-style, which is what he’s doing right now.

“Harry, I don’t think you’re allowed to do this!” Harry doesn’t care.

“I don’t care. I’ve been waiting to meet you for so long; they could kiss my ass!” Louis giggled.

“I don’t think they’ll want to kiss that nasty ass!”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yea-!” Harry kissed him. There was an automatic spark that shot through both of them as their lips connected that made them both gasp. It didn’t last long before Harry pulled back.

 

“Harry,” it came out breathless and Harry wasn’t sure he did the right thing. They both were looking into each others eyes for a while before Louis spoke again.

 

“Kiss me again.” And Harry didn’t need to think twice about it.  
____________________

 

After getting Harry’s laptop (and getting weird looks from everyone because he refused to put Louis down) they left the store. Harry convinced Louis to go over to his house for a bit since he didn’t want to see his dad at the moment and they didn’t want to leave each other just yet.

 

Turns out Harry didn’t live too far from Louis at all. Which, is perfect because they’re going to want to see each other as often as possible. During the car ride, they held hands the whole time and would share little kisses at stop lights, stop signs and occasionally, Harry would just do it while driving- which made Louis almost have heart attacks each time.

 

“Harry! You’re going to get us killed!” Louis complained.

“If I can’t kiss you, _I_ might die, Lou!” Louis blushed and Harry kissed him again.

 

 

The car ride took maybe 10 minutes at the least. Harry lived in a cute little apartment on the 5th floor. It was small, but it was very fitting for him. It only had 1 bathroom, a half-bath, a bedroom and the kitchen was a good size because it turns out that Harry loved cooking. The living room was a small couch with a little rocking chair in the corner with a TV.

( _“A rocking chair?”_

_“It was my grandmothers!”_

_“Alright, grandma Harry.”_ )

 

For a while they sat on the couch talking and watching TV- and making out.

 

“Harry? Can we watch a movie?” Louis asked.

“What movie would you like?”

“I really don’t care, I just want the room dark.” Harry gave him a confused look and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Wh- Ooooh,” yes, he finally caught on. “I’m not really, um, prepared? Like I don’t have the… y’know.” He said slowly.

“Damnit, Harry. When was the last time you had sex?!” Harry looked down.

“I haven’t since I’ve been talking to you.” Harry looked up at him with a pink blush on his cheeks. Louis thought it was cutest thing.

“Aw, Harry! That’s so cute!” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Louis.”

 

They spent the whole night sharing warmth and kisses and stories and Louis agreed to stay the night because it was late- although he had no clothes, so, he had to wear Harry’s. Which were huge on him.

 

“Oh my _God_ , Louis. You look adorable!” Harry cooed.

“Oh, shush up, Harry. Not everyone can be a giant like you.”

____________________

 

The next day, Harry had to bring Louis home so he could get ready for work. When Louis got in the house, his dad was already up.

 

 **“Where have you been.”** It wasn’t even a question.

“Out.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit. Were you with that _friend_ you were talking to?” He asked.

“Maybe. I don’t think it’s your business.” Louis hissed out.

“Yes it is. You live in **my** house and you are **my** son,” he said, “ask him to dinner.”

“But da-“ He got cut off.

“Don’t make me ask him myself.” Louis paused. His dad is ruining his life. Why couldn’t he just butt out?

 

“Fine.” This was going to be a disaster.

____________________

 

“I’m really scared.”

 _“You’re scared?!_ I’m the one meeting your dad!”

“I just don’t want him hurting you or yelling or-“ Harry cut him off.

“Lou, Baby, it’s ok, it’s going to be fine. I’ll text you when I’m there, ok?” He said

“Yeah, Haz. Bye.”

“Bye, boo.”

 

Louis sat on the couch for about 30 minutes while his dad made some type of meatloaf in the kitchen.

 

“Louis, can you sent the table?”  
“Ok.”

 

He was setting the table and thinking about all the worst possible scenarios- his dad might say something really mean to Harry and he might not want to talk to him anymore- or his dad wouldn’t let him see Harry anymore or- His phone buzzed.

 

 **I’m too scared to leave my car.** Louis rolled his eyes.

 

 _Well, then I guess my dad will assume you didn’t want to come and never let me see you again._ Louis sent.

 

A moment later the door bell rang.

 

“I’ll get it.” Oh, no.

“…Alright.” Louis nervously said. He pressed his ear to the wall from the kitchen to hear them.

 

“Hello, um, my name’s Harry. Styles. Um, nice to meet you, sir.” God, he sounds like he’s about to be shot at any moment. Well, at least he got his name out.

“Hello. You can call me Mr.Tomlinson.”

“Ok, si- Mr.Tomlinson.”

“Good.”

 

Louis couldn’t take it anymore and got out of the kitchen and made his way to the both of them.

 

“Hi, Harry.” He smiled sweetly at Harry.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry had a huge smile on his face when he saw Louis, dimple and all.

 

“Let me get the food.” Louis’ dad said. Louis was shocked that his dad left him and Harry, he must like Harry. Good.

 

“Your dad hates me.” Was the first thing Harry said when his dad disappeared into the kitchen.

“No, he doesn’t, silly! He likes you, why else would he leave us alone together?” Louis questioned.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but his father called them and they headed to the table.

 

They were sitting in silence for most of the dinner before Louis’ dad started talking.

 

“So, Harry, where do you work?” Wow, how cliché.

“Um, at a record store.” He knows his dad would rather have Harry as a doctor or lawyer or something.

“Good pay?” He asked.

“Good enough.” _God damnit, Harry._

“Harry goes to school too, dad!” Louis spoke up to save Harry’s ass.

“Oh? What do you go for?” **Shit.** This dinner is so stressful, Louis probably lost 5 years of his life already.

“I’m a philosophy major.” Why couldn’t he be a real estate agent or something? His dad is going to think he’s a dead-beat.

“Well, that’s cool I guess. How old are you?” Louis is about freaking out right now. All he can wonder about was what his dad was thinking about Harry right now. If he liked him or didn’t or if he’s deciding if he should let him and Harry keep talking and hanging out with each other or what.

 

“19.” At least he’s not 25 or something, his dad _has_ to like that.

“Good, how long have you two known each other?” Fuck **fuck** _fuck._

“Like a month.” His eyebrow raised so high it was almost to the top of his forehead. Fuck Harry for being so honest.

“Only a month? You two talk non-stop!” He said.

“We get on really well.” His dad nodded. This is horrible. He doesn’t like Harry. He doesn’t like any of his friends, but Harry isn’t his friend. He’s his _boy_ friend.

 

They all finished eating and they both walked Harry to the door.

“Bye, baby.” And Louis kissed him. Harry was a little surprised but kissed back nonetheless.

“ _Louis?! What?!_ ” His father screeched, Louis was expecting it, Harry was not.

“What? He’s my boyfriend.” Louis simply said.

“Your what?! How?! I don’t-“

“Understand? Yeah, we know.” Harry angrily said. That was very surprising to say the least. Louis didn’t think Harry would say anything at all.

 

“Excuse me?! You don’t talk to me like that in _my_ house, kid. Get out.” No. Nononono **no.**

“Fine.” Louis was going to go with him. He grabbed his hand and held it and Harry looked to him and started walking. But Louis’ dad had other plans. He grabbed Louis’ elbow and pulled him back into the house and away from Harry.

 

“Da-!”

“You’re **never** allowed to see him again, _Harry._ ” He spat out.

“No! Stop, da-“ But he slammed the door before Harry could get Louis or do _anything._

 

“You can’t do this!” Louis cried.

“The hell I can! You’re not allowed to see that boy ever again. I’m taking your phone away and I’m driving you to and from work for now on and you aren’t allowed to go out of the house,” he said, “that’s **final.** ”

“No! You can’t control what I do. **I am 18 years old,** I can leave on my own. I don’t have to live here. I’m not your property, you can’t own me like you owned mo-” He slapped Louis in the face. **Hard.** Louis fell to the ground, holding his cheek.

 

“Don’t you **ever.** ” He said. Then he pulled Louis up and pushed him into his room.

____________________

 

A few days went by and Louis never stopped crying. He wouldn’t go to work, he would hardly eat, he didn’t talk and he stayed lock-up in his room like a prisoner. Or Rapunzel. He wishes Harry would save him, would be his prince. But he can’t talk to him. His dad disconnected his phone and wouldn’t let him use his computer. The only thing he could do was watch TV. Which he never did because he was always crying and everything reminded him of Harry. There was no escape; he couldn’t leave, his father wouldn’t let him and when his dad leaves to go somewhere he locks Louis’ door from the outside- he took a lock off another door in the house and put it on his door so now he has two locks and one locks on the outside and the other on the inside. Which would be a good thing, if he didn’t want his dad near him (which was every fucking second of the day) he would lock his door. He just wanted Harry. Wanted Harry to take him away from this place.

____________________

 

The next night, Louis was in his room (crying) watching TV. His mind was on a constant string of _HarryHarryHarry_ and he couldn’t take it anymore. His dad left to go somewhere and made sure Louis was locked up tight.

 

He was sitting on his bed, wallowing in self-pity when he heard a little noise by his window. At first, he ignored it. But more and more came. He got insanely curious and a little bit scared, so he walked to his window and looked out. When he didn’t see anything he opened it and called out.

 

“Hello?”

“Hello, fair princess! I’ve come to rescue you!” A deep voice replied.

“Harry?!” Harry? Harry!

“The one and only!” Cocky bastard.

“Where art thou, Romeo? Please save me, please oh, please!”

“Coming, my Juliet!” He couldn’t see him but _oh god_ he wanted to hug him and kiss him **so** bad.

“Hurry!” He called out.

“I said I’m coming! Impatient bitch,” Harry laughed. He also wanted to punch the curly-haired cunt.

 

Louis heard a metallic sound and then the next thing he knew, there was a ladder right under his window and Harry was climbing up it.

 

“Smart idea,” he mumbled to himself, “Wish he thought about it sooner.”

 

When Harry finally reached the window, Louis pulled him in so roughly that Harry fell on top of him.

 

“Was this your plan all along, curly?” Louis smirked.

“Shut up.” Harry leaned down and joined their lips. Louis moved his head to deepen the kiss but Harry pulled away.

 

 _“Harrrrrry,”_ Louis whined.

“God. You have no idea how much I missed you. I was being serious when I said I was going to rescue you, you know.” Louis loves him.

“I love you.” Louis blurted. Harry smiled so big it looked painful.

“I love you, too.” He whispered. Louis didn’t know when it happened but he was crying. Harry sat up and pulled Louis into his lap.

 

“Harry, he disconnected my phone and locked me away like I did something _bad_ by falling in love with you! He wouldn’t let me go anywhere and I’m pretty sure I’m fired from my job because he said he had to drive me there and back and I didn’t want to be near him and he-he,” Louis couldn’t say it, he cried harder. Harry rubbed his hand up and down his back and wiped his tears away with his other one.

 

“It’s ok, Louis. Shhh, baby, what else did he do?” He asked. Louis looked down and bit his lip.

“He hit me.” He whispered so low Harry barely heard him. But he didn’t hear correctly, he didn’t.

_“What?!”_

“He slapped me. I yelled at him and he slapped me to the ground and then practically threw me into my room.” His voice cracked.

“Oh, baby. I’m sorry, so so sorry.” Harry was going to cry. He loved this boy so much and he got hurt because his father is an ignorant piece of shit.

“But it’s ok now. Because you’ve come to save me.” Louis smiled up at him. Harry just loved this boy so much.

 

Louis leaned up and kissed him. It quickly became heated and full of passion.

 

“Harry,” Louis whimpered.

“Don’t worry, I’m prepared this time.” Harry smirked.

“You little shit, you knew you were going to get laid.” Louis accused.

“Yeah, _finally._ ” Harry winked at him and Louis rolled his eyes, he does that a lot with Harry.

“Shut up and get on with it then.” He (begged) said.

 

Harry picked him up and put him on the bed and brought their lips together again.

 

“Harry,” Louis panted after a bit, “Lock the door, incase my dad comes.”

“He wouldn’t be the only one.” Cheeky as ever, Harry is.

“C’mon, Harold!” Louis said.

 

Harry got back on top of Louis on the bed and they started making out again until it got too hot for the both of them and they started shedding clothes.

 

Soon they were both in their briefs, lazily grinding against each other. Louis started tugging on Harry’s hair and Harry got the message. He got up and grabbed the small bottle of lube that he had and a condom.

 

“Harry, no condom, please?” Louis begged.

“But Lo-” Harry started but got interrupted by Louis.

“You don’t have any diseases do you?” He asked and Harry shook his head.

“So, no condom.” Louis grabbed it out of Harry’s hand and threw it, which, for some reason, made Harry more turned on– if that was possible. He reached down to Louis and started to pull his boxers down to reveal himself completely. Harry looked him all over with lust then took all of Louis in his mouth.

 

“Harry!” Louis squeaked, he wasn’t prepared for Harry to take him in one stride. He looked down and locked eyes with Harry and fisted the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. Harry had the perfect lips to suck dicks, it was like they were made for it.

 

Harry started bobbing his head in a fast rhythm that had Louis’ hips jerking up and Harry had to hold them down so he didn’t gag. He did it for a bit more until Louis warned him that he was going to come and pulled off.

 

Harry grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it and slicked up three of his fingers. He took his index and circled Louis’ rim. He shivered at the coldness of it and was silently praying for Harry to hurry up. Harry starting to push his finger in and almost moaned at how tight Louis was.

 

“Damn, are you a virgin?!” Louis would’ve laughed if he could comprehend anything at the moment. Harry didn’t like that he didn’t give him an answer and moved to his ear.

 

“Answer me.” He growled in his ear.

"Y-yes.” Louis got out.

" _fuck._ ” Harry said as he nipped his ear and pushed in another finger and Louis gasped. Fuck. Harry is taking away Louis' virginity. _Harry is taking away Louis' virginity._

“ _Oh god._ ” He started scissoring his fingers inside Louis and it made him a _mess._ Honestly, Louis loved Harry’s fingers.

 

Louis started rocking back so Harry put in a third one which made him let out an almost pornographic moan. Harry was trying to avoid Louis’ prostate; he wanted to hit it when he got in.

 

“Harry, m’ready.” Louis said after a bit.

“You sure?” He didn’t want to hurt Louis.

“Yes! Take your underwear off for god’s sake.” Well, someone’s impatient today.

 

Harry got up and took them off, he saw Louis starting at him wide-eyed with his mouth open after he took them off.

 

“Don’t start drooling,” he said.

“Jesus Christ, Harry, c’mon!” Louis begged. He wanted Harry and he wanted him **now.** Louis wasn't even nervous about Harry taking his virginity; he trusted him, and more importantly, he loved him.

“Alright, princess.” Harry got back on the bed and snaked his hand around Louis to grope his ass as he leaned down to kiss him.

“I love your ass _so much,_ Louis.” He growled into Louis’ mouth. Louis was so turned on it was painful at this point.

 

Harry took his hands off Louis and slathered up his dick (a lot more than necessary) in lube.

 

“You ready?” He asked to be sure.

“ _Jesus Christ,_ yes!” if Louis didn’t love him so much he would’ve killed him.

 

Harry guided his dick to Louis’ entrance and slowly pushed in but paused mid-way so Louis could breathe. After a bit, Louis gave him the go and he pushed in all the way. He stopped again so he could keep his composure and so Louis could adjust to the feeling.

 

“God damnit, _move._ ” Louis half said half moaned.

 

Harry started at a slow pace but starting thrusting faster and faster. He wanted to find that spot in Louis that’ll have him _screaming_ Harry’s name. He put both of Louis’ legs on his shoulders and knew he found it when he heard Louis give a high-pitched cry of his name. He kept a relentless pace and kept hitting Louis’ prostate each time.

 

“Harry, I-”

“Me too, love.” He grunted.

 

Harry reached his hand down and started stroking Louis in time with his thrusts and before Louis knew it he was screaming out and coming all over Harry’s hand and his own stomach.

 

Harry felt Louis clench around him and the tightness became unbearable for him and after a few more thrusts, Harry was coming deep inside Louis.

 

He put Louis’ legs down and slowly got out of him to catch his breath.

 

“I love you.” Louis said after a bit.

“I love you, too.”

 

_“Louis?! I heard screaming and there is a car outside. Are you ok?”_

 

“Shit! Harry, my dad!”

“Oh, fuck. Um. Do you want to go with me?” Louis thought about it for a bit. He had nothing keeping him here with his dad. If he stayed, he would never see Harry and he would never leave.

 

“Yes.” He quietly said.

“I’ll grab your clothes, clean yourself up.”

“Clean _your_ hand up before you touch _my_ clothes!” Louis said. He was actually doing this.

 

_“Louis!”_

“I’m fine, dad.” Louis angrily said.

“Let me in.” Harry and Louis both shared looks of horror and fear but continued with what they were doing. Louis put his underwear on with extreme difficulty and Harry gave him a look of sympathy before he put his own pair on.

 

“No.”

“Louis, you open that door. I swear to god if that boy is in there I’ll-”

“You’ll do what?!” Louis snapped. What is the worst he could possibly do? He’s already done enough. After a few seconds of silence Louis grumbled a ‘that’s what I thought.’

 

“Anything else other than clothes you want to bring?” Harry asked him.

“Not that I can think of.”

“Ok, get dressed.” Louis looked over and saw that he already had his jeans and shirt on.

 

As Louis was putting on his own pair of pants, they both heard a click and his dad ran in.

 

“What are you two doing?!” They didn’t answer him.

“Or, what did you **do?!** ” He yelled.

“We had sex.” Harry responded. He’s asking for a death wish but Louis knows he’s trying to buy him time to get dressed and the ache in his ass was making that very hard.

 

“ _You what?!_ ” He shrieked.

“Sex.” Harry calmly said.

“ **Get out.** ” Where did they hear that before?

“Not without Louis.” How was Harry so calm about this?

“No. You’re not taking my son.” He spit out.

“I don’t think it’s your decision and I’m not _taking_ him, he wants to come with me.” Harry stated. Louis was dressed now and his dad turned to him with angry eyes.

 

“Is this true, Louis?” He questioned.

“Yes,” Louis looked to Harry. “I love him.”

 

He scoffed, “You don’t know what love is, you’re too young,” he started walking towards Louis and Harry began to get defensive. “He’s using you, boy.” He finished.

“Using me for what?” Louis knew that whatever his dad said about Harry and love was wrong. He wouldn’t know what love was if it punched him in the face. Which is exactly what Louis wanted to do.

 

“Sex, obviously.” Louis started laughing at him. Was he even serious?”

“Dad, I’m going to _live_ with him. It was our first time together, wouldn’t you think that if all he wanted was sex that he would be gone by now?” He looked desperate now.

“You obviously were a good lay and he wants more! Then one day he’s just going to dump you!”

“ **No.** You’re _wrong._ You've always been wrong. I love Louis more than anything. I would never leave him.” Harry spoke up.

“You say that now! Wait til a year from now, Harry. I’m only warning you.” He said like he was trying to do them a _favor._

“No, you’re trying to keep your son prisoner. Let’s go, Louis.” Louis tried to go to Harry but his dad caged him in between a wall and himself.

 

“He’s not going anywhere!”

“Dad, stop! Let me go!” Louis shouted to him.

“You were wrong, Louis. You _are_ my property and I’m not going to let this punk take you.” **Property.** That’s all he is to his father.

 

“Dad. For the last time. _You. Don’t. Own. Me._ ” Louis was getting sick of this. He just wanted to be with Harry and away from the hell-hole his dad created.

 

His dad started laughing.

“Oh, yes I do, Louis.” That’s when Harry came over to them and punched his dad in the face and made him yelp in pain and fall to the ground, which allowed Louis to take the hand Harry offered him.

 

“Thanks for saving me but I just wish you did it sooner.” Louis said to Harry as they made their way outside.

“But I still saved my princess.” Harry smiled at him and Louis just had to kiss him, he was so cute.

 

“Seriously though, thank you. Thanks for everything, Harry.” He said.

“We should be thanking that club.” Harry said as he started the car.

 

“To home?”

“To home.” Louis smiled as he thought about his new life with Harry, it’s going to be a new start.

 

And maybe Louis’ dad was right about one thing. He _did_ get sick of Louis being his boyfriend a year later. So, he made him his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at smut please don’t kill me (my tumblr is peaceful-larry)


End file.
